


Hot parents

by Lisa_Malius



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bisexual Leah Burke, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier - Freeform, Gen, Jack & Emily Spier mentionned, Jennifer Garner is hot too, Josh Duhamel is hot, Underage Drinking, who's the hottest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Malius/pseuds/Lisa_Malius
Summary: ‘So I have a game idea. Who’s parent are the hottest?’ Garret says
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Hot parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first english fanfiction, so if you see typos or grammar errors, please tell me.

Simon and his friends were having fun on a Saturday night with beer Garrett brought.

‘So I have a game idea. Who’s parent are the hottest?’ Garret says  
Leah and Abby said at the same time: ‘Jack Spier!’  
‘No!’ laughed Simon.  
‘Sorry Si, he is a really good-looking middle age man. With his graying hair. I kinda had a low crush on him in 8th grade?’  
‘What?’ Simon exclaimed making every one laughing  
‘Sorry honey’ Bram said, ‘but they are right. Your dad is hot!’  
‘Not you too!’  
‘Hopefully you would age like him’ whisper Bram in Simon earring.  
‘Leah’s mom is hot too but way younger than all our folks. Not to mention Emily? She is gorgeous!’ Garrett said. Nick nod.  
‘Oh yeah she is cute’, Leah said.  
‘Are you trying to kill me?’ Exclaimed Simon  
‘Sorry Simon, your both parents are hot!’ Laugh Leah  
‘Lucky me they made you!’ Said Bram while putting a kiss on flustered Simon’s cheek.


End file.
